Hotaru Goes to Figaro
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy 6. Hotaru is on a plane on her way to Harvard when the plane crashes she wakes up to find herself in an entirely different world, or at least a very eccentric country. Story is better than summary ^^; R/R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or … Final Fantasy VI. If I did…I would be bragging and sticking my tongue out at all of you right now, lol.  
  
Ages (I'm just…guessing here.):  
  
Hotaru - 18  
Edgar - 21  
Terra - 19  
Locke - 20  
Celes - 19  
Cyan - 27  
Sabin - 20  
Gau - 19  
Setzer - 24  
Shadow - 22  
  
  
Hotaru Goes to Figaro  
Chapter One  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)   
  
Hotaru rolled around in bed a few times trying to move her head so that the unforgiving sunlight didn't shine directly in her face. Damn Michiru and Setsuna for making her put a window in her bedroom. After a few minutes of this she could stand it no longer and moved so that her feet were where her head once was. She gave a sigh of relief and tried to go back to sleep before school started again. She was going to be in her third year of college, already. Just because she was from "Mugen" they automatically thought she was a genius. It wasn't the school that made her a genius; it was just about 1000 years of knowledge.   
  
She was supposed to study in America to become a doctor, some school named Harvard or something.  
  
She didn't want to go.  
  
But of course Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna made her. Her flight was supposed to leave at 9:00 AM that meant she had to be there at 7:00 AM.  
  
Why wasn't her alarm clock ringing? She was supposed to wake up at 5:00…but the sun was already up. Usually at 5:00 it was still dark outside.  
  
She forced her eyes to open and she glanced over at her clock, "1:00 AM…" she read aloud. She paused and knit her eyebrows close together, "That can't be right…" she rolled over, forgetting that her bed was small, and fell off the edge with a loud thump. She frowned and then looked over at her mahogany nightstand, which was where her alarm clock was placed, only to find that the clock was unplugged.   
  
She gave a small shrug and climbed back onto the bed ready to fall asleep again. Then the scene replayed itself in her mind and her eyes widened, "Unplugged!?" she cried. She sprung out of her bed landing a few feet away from the door. She quickly ran down the stairs skipping one each step and jumped when she was close enough to make sure she wouldn't hurt her feet. Michiru had finished cleaning the floor so Hotaru tripped and slid into the kitchen. Anyone watching would've thought it very comical but to Hotaru it was an extremely serious matter. From her spot on the floor she looked up at the clock, which was put above the oven, it read: 6:45 AM.  
  
"AII!" she cried so loud that it echoed through the house, she got up from her seat on the floor, in the process banging her head quite hard on the tabletop above her, "itai!" she muttered as tears sprang to her eyes, she got out from underneath the counter and stood up rubbing her head. "Stupid table!" she mumbled as she ran out of the kitchen sliding a couple of times on the wet floor, "Michi-mama! Ruka-papa! Tsuna-mama! Why didn't you wake me up!?" she cried as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Haruka stepped out of her room and looked at Hotaru with a sweatdrop, "Hotaru, calm down…"  
  
Hotaru ran passed Haruka and into her own bedroom to begin changing.  
  
"You needed your rest! You'll still catch your plane on time!" Haruka reasoned with Hotaru through Hotaru's shut door.  
  
"But I planned on eating breakfast!" Hotaru cried.  
  
Haruka heard some hopping around inside then a loud thump and the breaking of a lamp, "Are you okay Hotaru?"  
  
"I'm fine!" came the response from inside.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hotaru answered as she opened the door wearing black flare jeans, a navy blue tank top and a black cardigan, "I packed all my stuff in my subspace pocket."  
  
"You're leaving right at this moment?" Haruka asked sadly.  
  
"Is that why you didn't wake me up??" Hotaru asked with a small smile.  
  
Haruka twiddled her thumbs, "um…no?" she asked with a sweatdrop.  
  
Hotaru sighed, "Don't worry! I'll visit you all during the holidays, and I'll write to you everyday. Plus we still have our communicators so I'll be sure to contact you everyday. And I'll even call you. Maybe even e-mail you when I get the time to, alright Haruka-papa?"  
  
"What? You're not going to e-mail us?" Setsuna said sarcastically from where she stood next to Michiru.  
  
Hotaru smiled, "Of course you as well. But I have a flight to catch…so I'll talk to you soon." She gave each of them a huge hug, Michiru having trouble letting her go.  
  
"Michiru. Michiru…I need to go." Hotaru said as she tried to pry Michiru's arms off of her.   
  
"My baby's all grown-up!" Michiru cried.  
  
"M-Michiru…let me remind you I'm a little over 1000 years old…Michiru! Come on! I have to catch my plane!"  
  
"Oh…alright! Fine, just go then." Michiru said with a pout, "Go ahead and forget about us."  
  
"Michiru…" Hotaru said with a sigh as she shook her head, "I'll call when I get to my school. Ja ne minna!" she called as she ran outside and hopped into her car.  
  
"Drive the speed limit!!" Haruka called as Hotaru began driving away towards the airport.  
  
Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru watched by the door.  
  
"Michiru…you think she'll make it to the airport in time?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I hope not…" mumbled Michiru.  
  
"I thought you said the wet floors would keep her here longer!" pouted Haruka.  
  
"I was hoping when she hit her head she would get temporary amnesia and stay here until the plane left…" Setsuna said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Yeah, if Michi hadn't thought quickly and kept a tight hold on her, she could've really had a head start." Haruka said with a nod.  
  
"Why do I have to think of everything?" Michiru asked suddenly, "I had to mop the floors, then I had to wake up at one in the morning to unplug her alarm clock, and THEN I had to keep her here by not letting her escape."   
  
Haruka and Setsuna sweatdropped.  
  
"Since you had to do so much hard work…" Haruka reasoned as she wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist lovingly, "We'll do something that you really, really would like."  
  
"And that would be?" Michiru asked curiously as she smiled at Haruka.  
  
Haruka paused and bit down lightly on Michiru's earlobe, "Setsuna's making breakfast."  
  
Setsuna fell down sweatdropping, "Um…I never agreed to that!"  
  
Haruka grinned like a Cheshire cat and picked Michiru up, one hand behind her back the other underneath Michiru's legs, "You better start making breakfast now, Setsuna! While I take my beautiful, lovely…Michiru, upstairs to the bedroom." Haruka said as she began sprinting towards the stairs, Michiru giggling all the way.  
  
When they were through the door Setsuna could faintly here Michiru say, "Breakfast in bed would be nice!"  
  
Setsuna sweatdropped and looked at the kitchen that all of a sudden seemed a lot larger and more confusing...  
  
~*~End Chapter One~*~  
Vale: Yeah, yeah. Bad place to end it, so what?? ^_^   
Arnvid: Please review! Vale worked hard on this…  
Vale: I did?  
Arnvid: *clears throat*  
Vale: I mean…I DID!  
Arnvid: You see? The poor soul is deprived of rest--  
Vale: I'm gonna go watch Adult Swim now, k Arnvid-chan?  
Arnvid: ^^;  
Vale: Also you've gotta vote on who you want me to put Hotaru with! Locke? Edgar? Sabin? Shadow? Anyone? Just look up at the ages for a list of the guys. Lol. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI OR Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon… *looks around* you didn't expect me to say anything else did you? Cuz if you did I can always rewrite this disclaimer.  
  
Ages (Once again, just guessing):  
  
Hotaru - 18  
Edgar - 21  
Terra - 19  
Locke - 20  
Celes - 19  
Cyan - 27  
Sabin - 20  
Gau - 19  
Setzer - 24  
Shadow - 22  
  
Hotaru Goes to Figaro  
Chapter Two  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)   
  
Hotaru sat contentedly; though slightly out of breath, as she listened to her Megumi Hayashibara CD. It had taken forever to get into the airplane but she made it just in time.  
  
Everything seemed to be going wrong today.  
  
First, she wakes up late and has to hurry up and get dressed and drive to the airport, which takes at least an hour and a half. Then when she gets to the airport it took forever to park the car, get her bags checked in, go through the metal detector that, with her luck, went off and she had to wait for them to check through her carry-on, and then she had to get her ticket, and then run as quickly as she could- twisting her ankle when she tripped- and then make it onto the plane five minutes before circling around the run-way.  
  
But she made it, and was on her way to America.  
  
She smiled at ease as she listened to 'Cherish Christmas' playing softly through the headphones. She had the window seat so she looked out the small circular window at the tiny roads, it looked like a map really.  
  
As she was gazing out the window she began to feel a little drowsy again and had her eyes half closed when someone pulled on her headphone cord causing one of the earpieces to fall out. She turned her head to the right to see who would do such an annoying thing.   
  
"So! Is this going to be your first time going to America? You'll love it. There're many things to do there. It is a very fun place to just hang around, going to California?" the man asked.  
  
Just her luck. "…no, actually I think it's Boston."  
  
"Oh well. I'm heading over to California, I go there every year. It's very warm, but there do tend to be a couple of earthquakes-you get used to it though, a lot of Asians are in California so naturally I suspected that you'd be going there as well."  
  
"That's wonderful but-"  
  
"Boston is nice too, they have some fun stuff to do there too I bet. I've never been there but I've heard it's real pretty during the fall."  
  
Hotaru nodded and giggled a little bit, "Sir, I'd really like to catch up on some sleep this flight, my-"  
  
"Oh yes. Well, you can save sleeping for later right? I mean this is a flight that's around 15 hours long. We should get to know each other better, my name is Katawari Kenji."  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru."  
  
"Hotaru, eh? That's a pretty name. So how old are you? 18? 19? Heading off to college?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Hotaru raised the volume on her CD player so the music played loud in her left ear.  
  
"Yale?"  
  
"Harvard."  
  
"Ohhh, Harvard. You must be either really smart, or really rich."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes, it's hard to get into those colleges, their called….what was it again? Ivy League colleges. They're the best in the U.S."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"I bet you're mighty proud to be going to one of those, am I right? Hm?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
The man chuckled, "I can't wait until our first meal on this flight. I'm starving, I didn't get to eat breakfast."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Yes, I was in a real hurry trying to get here."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"By the looks of your ankle I'd say that you were in more of a hurry then I was," he paused here to chuckle and Hotaru laughed lightly which sounded more like 'eh-he…he…'. The man continued speaking, "Anyone you know in America?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I could introduce you to some friends I know that live in Boston. I met my wife in Boston…I was so young back then…only turned 20…that was five years ago." The man sighed, "…it seems like so long ago…"  
  
Hotaru thought about saying '5 years is sort of long…' but decided against it, "Tell me the story." She said in hopes that he would continue speaking to her while she listened to music and slept not listening to a word he was saying.  
  
"Alright then, when I was 20 I was taking my first flight to America, and I was very nervous. I was heading to California but the plane stopped in Boston. So I got off the plane and wandered around feeling alone, trying to look natural…"  
  
~*An hour later*~  
  
"…and she invited me back to her house and she introduced me to her family…"  
  
~*Another Hour Later*~  
  
"Her poodle, Fifi, died the next day…poor thing…"  
  
~*Half an Hour Later*~  
  
"Her favorite food was peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches…she loved them."  
  
~*Twenty-five minutes later*~  
  
"So that's when we moved to California."  
  
"z…zzZz…ZzZZzz…"  
  
"So I went back to Japan the next week after moving and still frequently go back to visit my brother, and my parents."  
  
"…ZZzzz…ZzzzZzzZ…"  
  
"Miss? Miss? Are you asleep? Did you fallen asleep during my story?"  
  
"ZzZzzz!"  
  
The man looked quite putout as he decided he too would take a small catnap.   
  
It was around fifteen minutes later that Hotaru was awakened as the plane hit turbulence. She sat up in her seat causing her CD player to fall to the floor beneath her seat causing her CD to skip. She looked around her and after a while decided that the turbulence had stopped when the plane jerked downwards and then to the left.  
  
The man next to her seemed to be freaking out shouting something that Hotaru wasn't listening to at the moment.  
  
The PA came on and the flight attendant cleared her voice, "Gomen nasai minna-san (I'm sorry everyone) for the turbulence the flight is encounter-" she paused suddenly as the plane jerked to the right, "-ing. I assure you everything will be fine once the pilot rights the plane. Thank you for your patience, please be seated and put your seat belts on."  
  
Everyone on the flight complied as quickly as they could.  
  
Hotaru looked worriedly out the window, 'Perfect time for turbulence…' she thought as she looked down at the large expanse of water beneath the airplane.   
  
The plane suddenly jerked violently then began to do a nosedive, that was when many people began screaming, some grabbing the vomit bags to use them properly. Hotaru felt like she was going to be sick, she grabbed onto the armrests trying to calm herself down as the water seemed to be coming closer.   
  
Closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
"Please do not panic! Grab your life-floats from underneath your seat and hold onto them tightly."  
  
Closer.  
  
"We're going to crash!!!"  
  
Screams…  
  
"I never got to say good-bye!"  
  
Closer…  
  
Too close..  
  
The plane hit the water as if it was some Olympic diver nose-first. The force of the water caused some of the windows to pop off resulting in water beginning to fill the plane.  
  
The screams became louder and more frantic as water began filling the plane rapidly.  
  
Many of the people were crying.  
  
Fear.  
  
They were afraid…so very afraid.  
  
Why?  
  
Hotaru unbuckled her 'seatbelt' and stood calmly, or tried to stand which was incredibly hard due to the tilt of the plane.  
  
The man next to her was on his cell-phone, most likely calling his wife…  
  
Hotaru looked at everyone sadly, 'All of these panicking people…don't they know they're only making everything worse?' Everyone was scrambling for the one exit door that wasn't submerged in water.  
  
The power had gone out in the plane casting the inside in darkness, the only light source coming from the circular windows…the water was everywhere, screams were coming from everyone's mouth as the weight of the people scrambling in back caused the plane to try to become flat the plane gave a loud groan.  
  
"mommy!" a small frantic voice said half-covered in water, "mommy!! I'm scared!"  
  
"I'm coming…I'm coming, hold on! Please!" A woman began treading in water towards the little girl, though she moved slowly her wet clothes weighing her down. There was an even louder groan from the plane as it snapped in half.  
  
"MOMMY!" the little girl let out a scream before disappearing beneath the water depths.  
  
"Oh my god…!" the woman whispered once as she looked at where the other half of the plane was then screamed it louder a second time her voice filled with more pain then Hotaru thought possible. "IIE(NO)!!!"   
  
The weight of the people in the back caused the last half of the plane to tilt backward and people for all their worth ran trying to even it out. Everything was in chaos as the plane denied the wishes of the survivors and began sinking backwards this time going completely upwards before beginning to sink. Many people were crying holding each other close, they were doomed to a worse death then the ones before them. People who had been close to the top had fallen downwards to the crowd of people that were gather in the very back, unable to climb to the top, some hitting the seats on their descent down.  
  
"…Holy Mary mother of god…"  
  
Some sobbing, especially from the one Hotaru had seen try to go to her child.  
  
"…pray for us sinners…"  
  
Hotaru located the priest who was praying then looked upwards at the small opening where light flooded in, and she felt fear, for the first time she was gripped with a feeling so terrifying that to no extent could it be described. The people had all quieted down waiting for their deaths. The priest had begun another prayer as he held a rosary in his right hand.  
  
'…Just like the Titanic…without an orchestra.' Hotaru thought grimly continuing to look up as many of the people did, water slowly began seeping over the edges of the opening into the plane weighing it down more, there were some gasps and some crying. Then all at once a flood of water began pouring in and the people screamed but were quickly silent as the last half of the plane was fully submerged sinking to the oceans depths.  
  
……Silence.  
  
Complete…silence.  
  
Waves…  
  
Gentle…waves  
  
Lonely… …lonely  
  
Quiet…  
  
…Beckoning peace.  
  
Death.  
  
"Dou shiteru… ka na…anata no…koto…? (How are…things… I wonder, …with you?)" a small frail voice broke through the silence as the person rested her head on the cushion of an airplane seat as she sang softly not knowing what to do. Her communicator had been lost in the accident and she was unable to contact someone to rescue her.   
  
Tears filled her eyes as she thought of how helpless she was. Drifting in the middle of an extremely large ocean, singing.  
  
"Tsumetai kaze ni…sukoshi…omotta. (In the cold wind… thought …of you.)" she didn't like feeling vulnerable, she hated it. It was a weak emotion.  
  
"Eda ni…motarete…hanashita yo ne.. (We leaned against a branch…and talked that…time)" Hotaru sniffled and rested her cheek against the scratchy material. Her damp hair resting gently on her face as it slowly dried. The sun burned…and the breeze was like a healing touch against her scalding skin.   
  
She wasn't sunburned yet. She hadn't been out long enough for that.  
  
She felt it had been days but the sun hadn't even begun to set yet.  
  
"Tasùketè kuré (Help)!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as loud as she could and the only response she got was some seagulls flying ahead squawking at her as if telling her 'Shut up, and act like you're supposed to act; dead.' She whimpered slightly, "Tasùketè…kuré…(Help…)" she mumbled knowing that no one could hear her no matter how loud she yelled.  
  
She had heard stories of how people had survived a week out in the ocean with nothing at all. How long could she survive?  
  
She was stronger then most people, but she had become emotionally weak as of late. She had become dependant on her fellow senshi, they were her friends. So of course she depended on them. She had become soft. And now she was afraid, and alone. And her friends weren't there with her, to help her through this.  
  
Any company would be wanted, even Kenji, the annoying man from before.  
  
What was she to do?  
  
There was nothing to drink…except the seawater but too much of that would cause her to lose her sanity.  
  
And what of all the dangers in the ocean? Sharks, mainly. Supposedly they can feel vibrations…your heartbeat, any movement you make. They were predators and she was their prey.  
  
Hours passed, with her thoughts like that. Fearful, angry, sad, exhausted, and lonely. She'd experienced loneliness before. She'd been shunned more then her share of times.  
  
But when no one was even around….it felt as if she was the only one in the world alive. The only person, being hunted by sea creatures she had been told about when she was younger. But she knew she wasn't the only one alive. Somewhere in Japan was Usagi, watching cartoons giggling about stupid things; Chibiusa was in the future learning her 'princess skills', Rei was at her temple; Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna talking over tea or coffee; Makoto cooking; Ami studying; Minako watching the television searching out someone new to stalk; and here was Hotaru…floating around in the middle of the ocean.  
  
Then all at once the TVs would have a special news report about the tragedy of her flight, no survivors found yet. And Usagi would contact Rei who would contact Ami and Chibiusa. The rest would know…whether it be from the café television, or radio.  
  
They'd find out and give her a funeral thinking she was dead because she never contacted them telling them otherwise.  
  
But she wouldn't die.  
  
She refused to let something so small defeat her.  
  
If other people could live through it so could she.  
  
All she had to do was wait, and try to not go insane.  
  
"Mou ichido aeru sa…(One day we'll meet again…). Wasureru koto nai, daisuke no tomodachi (I won't forget you, my beloved friend)" Hotaru paused slightly, "That's the end to that song. Stay tuned for 'Aoi Hitomi' by Sakamoto Maaya! Right after these commercials…" she deepened her voice, "Are you feeling restless? Can't get to sleep at night? Try SleepEx, a new development, fall right to sleep. Common side effects are drowsiness. Take only when necessary." She closed her eyes as she spoke becoming sick of seeing nothing but water; "Now we're back. After Aoi Hitomi is 'Yume wo Kasanete' by SES. And here's the song you've all been waiting for!"  
  
After Hotaru had successfully both songs she sighed heavily and opened her eyes slightly watching as the sun hit the horizon creating a reflection of orange and red hues on the water's surface. It was beautiful…and eerie.   
  
After the sun set Hotaru became quiet, feeling comfortable with the darkness. There was no need for words or meaningless singing. The darkness comforted her…and the moon reflected on the water's surface…shining gently and softly down at her. She was just glad it was a peaceful night…she wouldn't know what to do if it began raining…and the waters thrashing around. It'd be like a nightmare.  
  
But she was comfortable. The water was surprisingly warm and the stars shone brightly unlike in the city. They were untainted and beautiful…like a thousand fireflies placed in the sky. Hotaru turned slowly so she was floating on her back the sight of the sky was magnificent! And she felt completely at peace…and then she remembered everything that had led up to her being in the exact place she was in and she began crying.  
  
Not loud yelling sobs, but simple silence as tears rolled smoothly down her cheeks to join the ocean. How many people's tears had gathered in the deep-sea?   
  
She pondered this question for a while toying with the fact that the ocean used to be nothing at all, and then people's tears and sorrows slowly filled it so it covered ¾ of the world. Maybe that's why the sea is filled with salt water.  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes once more allowing herself to be completely at peace.   
  
She wasn't quite sure how much longer she drifted like that but the next thing she knew was when she next opened her eyes the sun was rising and the only thing that remained wet was her feet. She was resting on sand; it was a beach of some sort.  
  
She looked around her ecstatically then frowned when she saw no trace of people or any sort of civilization. But she wasn't in the water anymore. For that she thanked whatever God there was and she stood and began journeying away from the sea.  
  
It wasn't long before she found a large desert in front of her. Exactly what continent was she on? First an ocean and now a desert. Rain forest she wouldn't mind, but being exposed to the extreme heat of a desert wasn't exactly the top of her list. She had no choice but to walk through.  
  
Half an hour later each direction she looked was sand. And she was thirsty, and she her cardigan was over her head trying to keep her hair from setting on fire. Why'd she wear black and dark blue? She stumbled but made herself continue walking. She looked around her not sure whether to keep going forward or go back. She continued walking forward and after a few steps she stumbled once more, and this time fell to the ground.  
  
She wasn't feeling well.  
  
She wanted to be home with a cool ice pak to her head as she listened to the radio and read a book. With a bottle of water next to her desk and next to that her favorite snack.  
  
It was when she thought about giving up that she noticed something shimmer not too far away. 'A city?' Hotaru thought happily then she figured it was her imagination; nonetheless she got up and began sprinting towards that direction with renewed energy.  
  
~*~End Chapter One~*~  
Vale: You see? This chapter had a mix of humor in the beginning then dramatic angsty-ness. And it was long ^_^ *long sigh*   
Arnvid: Please review! Vale really did work hard on this chapter…and she was about to stop the chapter after the plane crash and stuff but decided not to.  
Vale: *nodding*  
Arnvid: So, review.  
Vale: Bye everyone!  
Arnvid: Well, Vale….forgetting a couple things aren't you?  
Vale: Um… … ?_?  
Arnvid: *cough*…shout-out list…*cough*  
Vale: Oh yeah!! And also so far who's paired with Hotaru-chan!  
Arnvid: Exactly!  
Vale: So! Shout-out list:  
  
Jewel: YAY! ^_^ my first reviewer! Thanks a bunch…for your…one word…review. Lol.  
  
Myst Lady: Indeed. ^_^ Thanks for your review ^_~ no cheating next time, I'd like ta seen different reviews for my stories *giggles*  
  
Ankle: Glad you love it! ^_^ and I hope you continue to like it! Teehee!  
  
Tenshi: So, what'd you think of this chapter? Sort of sorrow-filled, huh? Well, I promise it'll lighten up a bunch in the next chapter!!!! ^______^ I have plans for our favorite senshi… *kukukuku*  
  
Tenshi Cat: Well so far it IS a Hotaru/Edgar fic since there's only been one vote ^_^ heehee.  
  
Twinsnake Coatl: This chapter wasn't so comical-but yes, most of the other chapters will be comical until we get into the quest thingy. If there's gonna be a quest, I dunno whether to make it before, after, or during. And I'll definitely take your tip into consideration ^_~  
  
lilbirdy: ^_^; what's with the sweatdrop and all the periods? Lol ^_^ I liked your review nonetheless. LoL. ^_^ I hope you continue to view this fic as 'interesting' heehee.  
  
Vale: ^_^ YAY! Beautiful reviews! Beautiful!  
Arnvid: Aren't they though?  
Vale: Now! *ahem* So far…here are the results to the poll/vote thingy:  
  
Hotaru/Edgar = 2 (What? My vote counts too! Lol)  
  
Remember! I can pair Hotaru with ANYONE in this game! I'm talented ^_~ So review and VOTE! HAHAHAHAHA! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI OR Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. looks around you didn't expect me to say anything else did you? Cuz if you did I can always rewrite this disclaimer... :)

And I have decided upon a Shadow/Hotaru fic... -smiles- because I think that'd be shibby.

Ages (Once again, just guessing):

Hotaru - 18  
Edgar - 21  
Terra - 19  
Locke - 20  
Celes - 19  
Cyan - 27  
Sabin - 20  
Gau - 19  
Setzer - 24  
Relm - 13  
Shadow - 22

Is Relm's grandfather's name Stratgo? Or Strago... Stragos... something like that? Anyone remember?

Hotaru Goes to Figaro  
Chapter Three  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)

Hotaru stumbled onto the hot desert sand, by now she could see the city up close-- it was still about a 40 meters away... but she was almost there. And from what she could see it wasn't a city at all, but a castle.

She gasped, looking behind her, monsters-- youma had attacked her upon more than one occasion and by now she was even more tired than before. The sand had clung to her wet pants and shoes and by now had tried, some had gotten into her socks and were creating an annoying itching sensation.

She sighed, resting her face against the dirt, her cardigan still thrown over her head, she coughed weakly, feeling as if she was dying of thirst.

She licked her lips before making spitting sounds as she tried to get the dust from her mouth, "Ugh..." she groaned as she forced herself to stand and continue her journey to the castle, her feet sinking into the sand each time she stepped making her feet very hard to lift up.

She hummed a song she had heard once from an American CD that her friend had burned for her, the lyrics came back to her somewhat hazily and she sang the parts she remembered and hummed the parts she couldn't.

"People are strange, when you're a stranger... .... women seem wicked, when you're unwanted, streets are uneven when you're down. When you're strange... ..." she hummed the rest, occasionally singing the chorus a couple more times, she continued singing the song longer than it was meant to be sang and she was able to reach the castle just as she finished the last lines.

"When you're... strange..." she mumbled quietly to herself, she was surprised she hadn't died of a heat stroke by now.

She made it close to the castle, looking up at the thing she was to call her savior for the rest of her life. Before collapsing in its shadow thankful that she had at least made it there alive, and perhaps a little regretful that she didn't think what kind of people could be there.

Perhaps monsters? Cannibals? There really was no telling in these sort of remote continents...

-Three hours later-

Hotaru stirred slightly, her skin feeling rejuvenated, not at all as tight or as heated... in fact her entire body felt refreshed... she could tell she was lying in a bed, the sheets felt cool around her...

So, she was in a bed... was it her own bed? Had she just dreamt up the whole nightmare?

She sighed blissfully, opening her eyes to see a completely foreign room around her.

It was high-ceilinged, stone-walled, and almost empty save for three other beds that occupied the same room she was in. She seemed to be in a hospital of some sort... up in one of the corners of the room was a table and two chairs, most likely for patients who couldn't move around enough to eat in the main hall.

But other than noticing her surroundings all she could really think about at the moment was how it wasn't a dream, and she had to somehow find her way home, she had to somehow contact the other senshi.

"Excuse me?" she asked, sitting up in her bed, looking down at the nightgown they had clothed her in rather than her dirty clothes-- it was probably a hygiene issue.

A nurse immediately made her way towards Hotaru, her blonde hair falling across her shoulders as she smiled congenially, "Hello there, I'm glad to see you've woken up! It took many potions and even remedies to get you back into your natural state of health. What happened to you dear?"

"I... my plane, it crashed in the ocean... do you have a phone I can use?" Hotaru asked sullenly, "And on a second note, where am I?"

The nurse stared at her blankly, blinking her big hazel eyes before trying to answer everything, "Plane? You mean airship, dear? Yes, those things can be very dangerous. It's a lucky thing you made it out. You're in the Castle of Figaro, run by Edgar..." she sighed wistfully, "He flirts with all the women, so be mindful."

Hotaru nodded slightly, not really caring at the moment or really even paying attention to the woman's advice, "Ma'am, do you have a phone I can use?"

"Phone?" she questioned, "What in the world is that dear?"

Hotaru gaped at the woman, before she recalled where the woman said they were, "Figaro... where is that located?"

"Oh fiddlesticks..." the woman replied with a giggle, "You know how I can never remember the names of countries, I just know city names and Gaia." she said with a smile.

"Gaia?" Hotaru asked, her skin becoming paler than usual.

The woman laughed outright, "My, it's refreshing to have someone even more clueless than me in the world. Gaia is of course the name of this great earth..." she said with a smile, "I'm sure you're just having a memory lapse-- it often happens with patients who were near death."

Hotaru began zoning out slightly, Gaia? So... was she on another planet, or were these people just sincerely completely out of it and isolated from soceity? Yes, that was the only plausible thing... everyone here was out of their minds.

But if they had no phones then she wouldn't be able to contact the senshi...

She had to get off this island... and find a phone somewhere, and get in touch with everyone, let them know that she was okay.

"Hey, Leila..." called another servant woman, entering the room but simply sticking her head through the door to give her message, "As soon as the patient wakes up he wants to see her in the throne room."

"Well she's up so I'll send her right over just let me check a few more things."

The servant nodded and walked out, the door shutting behind her on its own due to the heaviness of the metal used to make it.

Hotaru looked over to the girl, Leila, and blinked waiting for her to escort her to the throne room.

"Well, you heard her didn't you?" Leila asked, "Go to the throne room, up out of bed now-- you've had your rest, it's already the evening."

Hotaru was practically throne out of the infirmary, not quite sure of which direction to head in before she figured that it was probably the highest place in the castle, so she walked up the steps and through random doors and amazingly enough, she did find her way to the correct place.

She walked up to the throne, feeling somewhat awkward at having him just sit there and watch her as he waited for her to get close enough to speak to.

She was unsure of what to do so she bowed slightly, "Ah... they informed me that you wanted to see me?"

"The nightgown suits you." he said, motioning for her to stand.

There was an intake of breath as she blushed fervently which sounded a bit like 'Hii!' before she cleared her throat and regain her composure, "I-I was w-wondering what you n-needed to see me for..." she stammered.

"Well naturally I need to know who you are and where you came from... though I already know the answer to the second question."

Hotaru looked up at this 'Edgar' surprisedly, his blue eyes seemed to show no mischief... and what beautiful eyes he had. "What?"

"Heaven." he answered with a gallant smile.

Hotaru blinked, not the answer she was expecting. And she wasn't sure if he was just flirting or if he was actually serious-- after all weren't they all insane?

"But really, down to business-- what is your name, and how did you wind up here?" he asked, his gaze once more serious and direct.

"Ah, umm... my name is Tomoe Hotaru, my surname being Tomoe and my first name Hotaru... umm, I- my plane crashed in the ocean on my way to America from Japan and I fell asleep, in the ocean, and woke up on a shore... and made my way to your castle, sir. Your majesty." Hotaru said, stumbling over her words.

"America? Japan?" Edgar asked, his brows furrowing as he tried to digest all of the information given to him, "...you're from a place called Japan?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Is.. it part of the Empire run by Kefka?" he asked suddenly.

Hotaru shook her head, "No, your majesty."

"Please call me Edgar."

Hotaru nodded slightly making a mental note to remember his name.

"...hmm... one moment." he clapped his hands and immediately a servant walked briskly through the doors and carried on in a quieted voice to speak with Edgar before nodding.

There were a few moments of awkward silence, Hotaru feeling Edgar watching her intently-- but not in a perverted sense... it seemed he had become suspicious of her after she had told him the name of her home country.

Seconds later the same servant reappeared, handing Edgar a map.

"This is the map of the world-- show me where your city is located..." Edgar said, beckoning Hotaru to come closer, at her reluctance to do so he grinned sultrily and said, "Don't worry-- I don't bite."

Hotaru blinked and looked at him through glaring eyes, "Don't mess with me, I've heard of your reputation."

"Girls in the hospital wing speaking too much as per usual I should imagine..." he said trailing off with a light-hearted shrug, "Oh well! Come on, just show me where it is on the map."

Hotaru made her way to the left of Edgar gazing at the map with confusion clearly written on her face as she stared at the foreign shapes of the continents, "This... it isn't on here."

"Oh? Is it an uncharted island of some sort?" Edgar asked, "It would explain your foreign clothing and name..."

Hotaru tried to swallow the uneasy feeling she had, tried to convince herself that everyone was just insane and a child must have drawn that map...

But this Figaro place wasn't listed on a normal map, anywhere back at home, and such a place would be easily found, it was rather large... and none of the continents on their map looked remotely like the ones she'd seen.

And the name of their planet, the monsters that ran rampant throughout the desert, _airships_, lack of phones...

Hotaru gasped, trying to fight off the realization, trying to convince herself that she hadn't figured it out yet-- anything to postpone it, "I'm... in a completely different world." she whispered, more to herself than to the king who was seated in his throne to the right of her.

"I'm in a different _world_..." she thought to herself shaking her head, "but that can't be-- how could it have happened?"

"Are you feeling alright Hotaru?" Edgar asked, standing from his seat and setting down the map, "You look faint-- do you need to sit down?"

"I.. I want to go home." she uttered, looking confusedly around, she began clutching her stomach and gasping for air, "I want to go home! Don't touch me!" she shouted as Edgar tried to help her steady herself, she promptly fell onto the floor, where she curled into a tight protective ball.

Edgar immediately called for help that the girl be taken back to the medical ward, it was quite obvious that she wasn't well: she was even muttering things about different worlds and saying things in a language he didn't quite recognize.

"Take me home!" she cried out as a couple of nurses picked her up and carried her struggling self to the infirmary.

Edgar blinked looking out in the direction they had taken her, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"...Odd girl." was all that he said before going back to study the map to try and locate the 'Japan' that the girl was talking about.

Only he didn't know at the time that he would never be able to find it on any map...

--End Chapter Three--

Vale: Sorry it took so long to update! But there will be another update soon...  
Arnvid: Was there something after the soon?  
Vale: ...soon-ish. Demmit Arnvid! You're supposed to help me not feed me to them on a silver platter!  
Arnvid: Gold my dear, gold.  
Vale: ...-twitch- it's your fault you evil muse! You're not doing your job! You're not inspiring me like you should be!  
Arnvid: I inspire everyone.  
Vale: ... except me?  
Arnvid: ...-grin- exactly.

_Jewel_: Thanks! :)

_Dee-Chan_: I know! Amazing isn't it? heehee

_(blank)_: Indeed-- but speaking as one who lives in a desert-- you can feel the heat being absorbed and though your skin feels cooler, it's absolutely horrible to actually feel. It's all hot and ugh... 

**Tenshi Cat**: Thanks :) I know! -huggles the Locke- isn't he the best?

**Black Aura-Sama**: Yup, FF6 is the playstation version of FF3, which is why it's bs that my friend says her cousin has FF3 on PS -mutter mutter-

_(blank)_: Thankies

**Kagami3**: Yesh, _treasure hunter_ hehe

**saa4**: well...a year and something months isn't exactly soon... but I hope you're still interested in this!

**lilbirdy**: With Final Fantasy 6 silly, tis a video game.

**Seishi Sairensuno**: Changing votes eh? Everyone seems to go for Locke... but okily-dokily

**Platerair Queen**: I really really really like your idea and want to do it but I need fan support for that. **who votes for a Shadow/Hotaru fic???** see? That might draw attention to it -grin-

**firefly emi-chan**: How can Edgar scare you? He's like, the best. hehe

Locke gets me mad -sniffle- choosing Celes over Terra-- what's up with that!?!? All right enough of my rant... doo doo doo, on to the polls.

Hotaru/Edgar = 2  
Hotaru/Locke = 4  
Hotaru/Shadow = 2 (because my vote counts, nyaaah) 


End file.
